Company
by Mlz
Summary: Raven is ill and she wants desperately to have some company. But this is Raven stone, cold, not feeling, Raven. She believes that she can’t have company. What a surprise she gets when she discovers a certain green elf is all the company she'd ever need


Company 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, do you really think I'd be writing on FAN FICTION!!**

**Hey Everyone!! This a one shot that I actually wrote in the summer in my trusty notebook, that's falling apart (Note to self: Buy new notebook.), but completely forgot about until the other day when I found it and started to type it up! Anyway I think its pretty funny at times. Then again it does have it a bit of OOC near the end. But that's okay! It's my story and I write it how I want to! Anyway here are some quick notes before we start.**

**Title: Company**

**Rating: PG**

**The Reason for the Rating: Some sexual related humour and Romance**

**Summary: When Raven falls ill she wants to desperately have some company. But this is Raven; stone, cold, not feeling, Raven. She believes that she can't have company. But what a surprise she gets when she finds that a certain green elf is all the company she would ever need.**

**Pairings: RavenxBB and StarxRob.**

* * *

Raven lay in her room, alone. If there was one thing she couldn't stand to be tonight, it was alone. But she was Raven; everyone thought Raven liked to be alone. She meditated alone, went to her café alone, she did everything alone. But tonight she had come to the realization that being alone all the time wasn't always the most wonderful thing in the world. Tonight the one thing that she craved was company.

Suddenly her head pounded, interrupting her thoughts, along with her steady heartbeat, giving her the impression that her throbbing headache could wake the dead.

After attempting to fall asleep again, and failing, she opened her eyes to see a plain blank ceiling staring down upon her and her overheated body.

Her body had been experiencing heat swings, but only minutes earlier she had felt like she was walking in the arctic bare foot. But now she felt like she was hiking across the Sahara in a snowsuit with no water and nowhere to rest in the shade.

But besides the fact that she had a headache, and that her body was regularly changing its temperature from hot to cold and back again, she was also experiencing a cold that had caused her throat to become raw from the steady sneezing. Putting all these things together and what do you get? The flu.

That's what Raven had been experiencing for the past few hours. It had tormented her, tortured her and agonized her to such a degree that she had refused to move from her bed. She figured that it would go away quicker if she confined herself to lying in her bed for hours on end and waiting for this storm called the flu to end.

Although her friends had come knocking on the door asking her if she was alright and why she did not want to come out of her room, she refused to tell them that she was sick and refused to come out. For some reason Raven was in a stubborn mood today, refusing to do anything anyone told her to do or suggested to do. She was being so stubborn that she didn't even want to tell her friends that she was sick. So she kept the fact locked away in her room where she lay in agony waiting for the influenza to end.

But now she had realized that the virus wasn't going to end soon enough. So she gathered up enough energy to move her sheets off, so that the cool air from her room could bathe her body in its cold refreshing temperature.

She lay there for a few minutes, debating whether or not to get up and do something about her condition. That was when she noticed her clock read "_3:27 am_". _'No one will be up at this hour.'_ she thought, as she attempted to rise up and out of bed.

But although she thought that no one was up, she didn't know that a small green boy was lying in his bed, trying to fall asleep, but failing.

* * *

Beast Boy lay on the side of his bed his mind wandering through space as he thought about the events merely hours ago, and although he didn't quite know what happened, it still bothered him.

Only a few measly hours ago the Titans had been sent to stop the HIVE from a jewellery store robbery. He had been fighting against Gizmo when a scream erupted from the other side of the battlefield. He turned just in time to see Raven encased in a pink bubble that, in what seemed like seconds, exploded, causing Raven to fall to the ground. Jinx smiled mischievously as she looked down at the dark gifted spirit. Then he felt a large pain in his side as Gizmo slammed into him with one of his robot's mechanical arms.

The rest of the battle was a downfall. The HIVE somehow won against them and took off with their loot. On the way back to the tower, Robin fumed, and told everyone what they could have done and SHOULD have done. After ranting for 4 minutes he was interrupted by Cyborg yelling at him, "ROBIN JUST SHUT UP!! YES WE COULD HAVE DONE THAT BUT THE FACT IS WE DIDN'T!! SO JUST STOP!!!" This quieted everyone and the ride back to the tower consisted of nothing but cold icy silence.

But what had confused Beast Boy was Raven. After the battle had rose and didn't appear hurt at all. The only peculiar thing was her uncontrolled sneezing on the way back. When he later asked her what was wrong, his statement was met with one of Ravens sarcastic bitter remarks and then she left and locked herself in her room and refused to come out for anything.

That was the first thing that confused him, and then there was also the fact that when he went by her room earlier that evening and listened in on her door, her normal chanting wasn't echoing throughout the room. Instead, it was replaced with the sound of thrashing back in forth in a bed. When he checked a clock a short time after it was only 7:30. _'Raven never goes to bed at 7:30!!! No one ever goes to bed at 7:30!!"_ he thought.

But just as soon as the thought came to his mind, it was lost in it, along with so many other thoughts and ideas.

Suddenly he heard a crash coming from somewhere nearby. "What the heck? Who's up at this hour?!" he said aloud as he threw his covers off and opened his door. He ran down the hallway, trying to find where the noise had come from. When he arrived upon the place where the noise had emerged from, he was standing face to face with a steel door with the words "_Raven_" written on it.

Behind the door Raven lay sprawled out in pain on the floor of her room struggling to stand. She tried and tried again but her body was so frail that it just didn't want to budge.

She had earlier tried to float, but her body couldn't take the strain, and she came collapsing down to the floor, causing the sound of a crash to be heard around the tower.

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door. Raven moved her head so it faced the entrance to her room as she scrambled to get up but failed as hr body refused to obey. "Crud," she whispered in a dry, raspy voice that was due to her aching throat.

"Raven, are you all right? I heard a crash," said a familiar voice from behind the door. It was Beast Boy's. Raven took a gasp that made her throat catch fire in pain that erupted within an instant. Suddenly, the door opened, and the hallway light came flooding into her dimly lit room, making her shut her eyes firmly.

"Oh, my god! Raven, are you okay?!" Beast Boy exclaimed, as he ran up to where Raven lay on the floor.

"No." Raven finally responded in a parched and raw voice.

Although Beast Boy wasn't an expert on medicine, he did know when someone was sick.

"Uh- I'm going to take you downstairs." He said as he slid his arms under her slender figure and picked her up.

As he approached the living room, he noted the grey moonlight glowing against the furniture, giving the sense that they were in an old black and white movie.

He moved towards the couch and placed Raven down in the most comfortable place he could find. Then he sat down next to her. "Want some herbal tea?" he asked.

Raven responded with a nod, and Beast Boy went off to create the best cup of herbal tea he was able to make.

'_Is it just me, or is Beast Boy being more mature then usual?' _Raven thought as she peered up over the couch to see Beast Boy reading the instructions on the back of her herbal tea box. She gave a small smile at the sight of him putting so much effort into something. _'He's kind of,' _she paused to think of the proper word for him._ 'sweet.'_.

After assessing what she had just thought, she realized that he really could be sweet at times, and, even though she never showed it, some of the things he did were kind of cute. Kind of.

'Wait a second. I'm going to blow something up if I keep thinking this way. Clear your mind, Raven. Stop thinking about Beast Boy. You do not think Beast Boy is cute, you think he's,' Raven stopped as Beast Boy came back into the living room carrying two cups of herbal tea. "Sweet." She finished aloud. 

"What?" Beast Boy asked, as a puzzled look appeared on his face.

"Err- I mean- Thanks." She said, trying to hide the light shade of pink that was crawling up her face. 

"Your welcome." He said, as both he and Raven took a sip of the tea simultaneously.

Raven felt the warm liquid soothe her aching throat as it slid down, healing as it went. The burning sensation was extinguished as the tea ran its course into her stomach.

"That's much better." She laid the cup in her lap and looked over at Beast Boy, who was staring at her intently. "Yes?" she asked.

"Oh-" Beast Boy said as he stopped staring, and blushed scarlet as he looked away. "Uh- would you like some medicine?"

Raven lifted her hand up and felt her head; it seemed like it was about to combust. "That would be helpful."

"All right, I'll be right back!" he said, as he placed his tea on the table and disappeared up the steps and into the upstairs hallway.

He slowly opened the bathroom door, trying not to disturb anyone else, and slid inside cautiously. He quietly lurked towards the medicine cabinet that hung next to the sink and opened it, making a small squeak as he unlocked the doors.

Inside were all kinds of bottles labelled, not with brand names, but with what their uses were. He smiled as he thought back on the reason that had triggered the tags.

* * *

"Robin, you do not look well!" Starfire exclaimed, as she rushed over to a limping Robin.

"I'm fine, Star, reall- OW!!" he yelled, as he tried to put pressure down on his sore foot.

"No, you most certainly are not!" Starfire cried, as she picked Robin up and carried him over to the couch. "You will sit here and take the 'cat nap' while I go fetch the medical sins!" she commanded, as she grabbed two cushions and carefully placed one under Robin's head and one under his tender foot. As she lifted up his foot, you could see and feel his body tense up as he bit his lip.

"Now, would you like me to acquire any other things before I go to obtain your medical sins?"

"No that's all right Star. I'm fine! I don't need medicine!"

Starfire frowned at him and held her index finger in the air for a few seconds then put it down two inches away from his bad foot.

"No Star! Don't do that! NO! DON'T- OWWWWW!!!" he yelped as Starfire poked his foot.

"You are in much more pain then you realize. I shall go find some medical sins." She said as she stood up and floated towards the bathroom. As she approached it she noticed that the door was open. _'That is odd. It is normally closed.'_ She thought, but continued on without hesitation.

She arrived at the medicine cabinet and opened its white door, revealing all kinds of bottles with both pretty and ugly labels. "Hmmm..." she said aloud. Then she saw in the back of the cupboard a small, pretty orange bottle. She reached out for it "Lasex- For fast relief," She read aloud. "Well, Robin certainly needs relief, and fast. So this should do nicely." She closed the doors to the cabinet and rushed downstairs with both the bottle and a syringe in hand hoping it would help to ease Robin's pain.

As she arrived downstairs, she noticed Robin watching a show on TV. She floated over to where he lay and sat down beside him. "I have brought your medical sins!" she said as she held up the bottle for him to see.

"Ah- Star? Most people prefer to call it _medicine_ not _medical sins._ But you can call it that if you like."

"Oh. Thank you for correcting me in my mistake, Robin. Now it is time to give you this _medicine_." She said, as she turned the bottle over to look at the age chart. _"13 to 17 years old 3 ½,"_ it read as she went down to Robin's age group. "I believe this is the right amount for you!" she said as she pulled the syringe upwards to 3 1/2 . "Open!" she exclaimed merrily as she squirted the liquid into Robin's mouth.

At first his face scrunched up to such a degree that you just knew it was probably the most vile thing that he had ever tasted, but he swallowed it nonetheless. "Thanks." He said giving her a smile.

Starfire grinned with satisfaction at her achievement. "You are most welcome!"

"Hey, wanna watch a movie?" he asked as he grabbed the remote and started to search for something to watch.

Starfire's eyes lit up. "Yes, I would love to partake in the watching of a movie!" she said as she moved into a more comfortable position on the couch.

They both settled on a movie called, "The Sappy, Hilarious Love Story", a movie about two complete opposites who fall in love, and the crazy things that happen to them when they go on a cruise in the Caribbean.

It was about halfway through, but it was pretty easy to pick up on. Suddenly a picture of two people kissing came up on the screen. Robin instantaneously started to blush a deep shade of red because he knew Star was watching this. He turned towards her and saw her bright green emerald dancing along with the reflection of the TV as she watched in awe. Suddenly her head turned towards him "Robin?"

"Yes, Star?" he asked, turning a darker shade of red because she had caught him staring at her.

"What are those people doing?" she said, as she pointed at the screen where the two had just separated from the make-out scene.

"They're- Uh- kissing, Star. That's how people on earth show affection and love for one another."

Starfire thought this over carefully. _"That is a very odd way for one to show another affection. But if that is how it is done then that is how it is done!"_ She started to crawl up the couch towards Robin.

"So you mean it is done like this?" she asked as she slowly bent down, closing her eyes as she drew near, and kissed Robin on the lips.

Millions of thought flooded Robin's mind at once, but only a couple in particular really stuck out. _'OH, MY GOD, STARFIRE'S KISSING ME!!! SHE IS LEANING OVER ME, KISSING ME!!! SHE LEANING OVER ME, KISSING ME, AND MAKING MY FOOT HURT!!! SHE'S LEANING OVER, KISSING ME, AND I NEED TO PEE!!!'_ But even though the thoughts ran through his head, they were put on hold, as he pushed them back into the depths of his mind so he could enjoy the kiss. After a few minutes he knew that if he waited any longer his bladder was going to burst. So with much regret he pulled away.

Noticing the lack of Robin's lips, Starfire pulled away and looked at him. "Did I do something incorrectly?" she asked naively.

"Of course not! I just..." he said as she watched his face turned pink.

"You just what?" Starfire questioned.

"I need to go." He said, as his face erupted in a full-blown red from complete embarrassment.

"Where is it you need to go, Robin?" Starfire asked in a confused manner.

"The bathroom." It seemed as if not only his face would combust from humiliation, but his bladder would combust from being so full.

"Why did you not say so in the first place!!" Starfire said, as she floated onto the carpet and picked Robin up off the couch. She then continued to glide up to the bathroom and set Robin down by the door. "There you are Robin!" she said as she shut the door behind him.

After a minute or two of waiting patiently outside the bathroom door, Robin emerged from the bathroom. "Do you need assistance in getting back down to the chesterfield?" she asked.

"No, my leg is feeling better. I think I can walk a bit more now." He said as he started to walk downstairs.

Once they were back downstairs and on the couch, Star propped his leg back on the pillow and asked him a question that he never thought she would ever ask in a million years or at least not after him blowing off the kiss she gave him. "If you do not mind I wish to experience a _cuddle_."

'_This HAS to be a dream! First she wants to make-out with me, and then she wants to cuddle!?'_ He nodded to Star in a dazed sort of way. She smiled, and then lay down in front of him and got as close to him as she possibly could. She then proceeded to place her head under his chin as he wrapped his warm arms around her slender figure

They both watched the movie for a short while more but both soon found their eyes slowly closing and as they drifted off into a light sleep.

Minutes after they both had fallen asleep, Beast Boy walked into the room only to see the two Titans as close as possible on the couch, both sleeping. He snickered quietly before tip-toeing into the kitchen.

After quietly fixing himself a tofu and lettuce sandwich, he slipped back into the living room and grabbed the remote control from Robin's limp grasp. He then sat down with half the sandwich in his hand and the other in his mouth chewing like a horse as he searched for something interesting to watch.

As he approached channel 236 he noticed Robin getting up off the couch. "Yo, dude!" Beast Boy said, "Where you going? Star looks **_lonely _**without you!!" he said stressing, the word lonely.

Robin ignored Beast Boy's comment as he climbed the stairs and vanished into the upstairs hallway.

No more then 5 minutes later Robin appeared at the bottom of the stairs walking as fast as he could towards the coffee table.

At first Beast Boy ignored him but when Robin picked up a medicine bottle, he looked over at him in utter confusion.

Robin looked at the bottle intently for a second, then his mouth dropped when he realized what it was. His eyes widened to such a point that you could tell that they were the size of saucers, even though they were hidden beneath a mask. "Do you know what this is?!?!" he cried out as he held out the bottle for Beast Boy to see.

"Medicine?" Beast Boy asked, as he looked at Robin sceptically.

"Well, yeah, but do you know what type of medicine it is?!" he said, as he held it closer to Beast Boy's face.

"Lasex- For fast relief." Beast Boy read aloud. "Holy Crap!!" he exclaimed, "Are those the pills that make you, you know, get it on?"

Robin narrowed his eyes to slits. "You have a perverted mind. You know that?"

"Well, I've been told that a lot but- Wait, this is off topic. Are they?"

"Do you think they are?" Robin asked, in a way that told you they weren't.

"Well, La in French is 'the', and, well, se-" his sentence was cut short as Robin's fist hit his cheek.

"I was being sarcastic, you moron!! NO they're NOT pills to make you get it on!! They're pills that make you piss every ten minutes, you idiot!!!"

Beast Boy looked at him blankly for a few minutes, then erupted in laughter, tears streaming down his cheeks, and he kicked his feet around wildly.

Robin looked at him angrily before a sudden urge to pee came over him, and he rushed towards the stairs. "Be right back!" he said as he ran up the stairs.

Eventually the pills wore off, and Robin's ever-so-frequent trips to the bathroom turned back to normal. But not after the climax effect of the pills, when Robin never even bothered to leave the bathroom, because he'd go for about a minute, then stop for about 30 seconds, then go again.

Cyborg and Beast Boy spent the whole afternoon taunting and teasing him. It wasn't until later that day when Robin could chase them around the tower and threaten to kill them.

Unfortunately for them, their mockery came around and bit them in the butt, when Robin had slipped some of the medicine into their drinks. It not only kept them up all night, but they had to both fight over who would get in the bathroom first, so it kept everyone else up all night as well.

So after that incident, Robin took the time to label EVERYTHING in the cabinet with what it did, instead of the brand name. So in case Star ever went to get medicine again, she would know which one to get.

* * *

Snapping back into reality, Beast Boy continued to search the medicine cabinet for the right medicine. After finding some that fit Raven's current status, he ran back downstairs to where Raven lay on the couch with the canister in hand.

Meanwhile, Raven's headache was worse then ever. Even the softest whisper sounded close to a shout. She heard Beast Boy's footsteps echoing around the room as he came back down the stairs. As he came up from behind the couch she finished off her tea and looked up at him.

"I got you some stuff that will help with whatever you've got going on in there." He said, as he popped the lid and took out two pills. "Here." He held out the pills and dropped them in Raven's hand. "Don't chew them, they're disgusting." He then handed his cup of tea to Raven so that she would have something to drink with the pills.

"Why did you put so much sugar in this?" she asked, as she finished taking a sip and handed the cup back to him. Beast Boy blushed as he took it. "Well I'm not the biggest fan of herbal tea so I resort to extremely large amounts of sugar."

"Why didn't you just get something else?"

"Oh I don't know. I just felt like having herbal tea. Anyway, you should get some rest. Do you wanna go upstairs or stay down here?"

Raven thought this over carefully, but decided that she'd rather have some company than go up and spend the rest of the night in her gloomy, bleak room. "I'll stay here," she said, as she grabbed a pillow off the couch and placed it under her head.

"Okay well- I guess, then, I'll be upstairs if you need me," he said as he stood up frowning while looked down upon her face.

Raven didn't know why she was disappointed. She didn't know why her heart suddenly sunk when he announced he was leaving. Usually she wouldn't care that the green elf was leaving the room. But tonight she felt like she needed someone with her. Because of her need for the company of someone else she coughed up the words, "Don't go."

Beast Boy looked at her in absolute confusion. "But, I thought you liked to be alone?"

Raven shrugged and looked up at him. "Being alone is good for meditating. But every now and then a little bit of company is... nice."

Beast Boy looked confused, felt confused and even thought in a confused way. But that didn't stop him from lying down on the couch.

He lay on his back staring at Raven, just taking in her beauty. She had also moved onto her back and he could make out her facial features that were brought to life by the dim glow of the full moon. The first thing he noticed were two violet jewels looking in his direction. Realizing she was also staring at him, he turned a deep pink and turned over on his side to face the television.

'_I wonder...'_ Beast Boy thought as he glanced over at Raven. "Raven?" he asked, as he flipped over on his back again.

"Yes Beast Boy?"

"If I asked you a question... That I'm only wondering about, and not really asking you... Would you tell the truth?"

"What's the question?" Raven asked, as she looked at him more attentively, making him blush.

"Uh- Well... If someone asked you out. Would you say yes?"

"I don't think I ever could say yes to something like that. A relationship just isn't quite in the picture when you have powers that are triggered by emotions."

"Oh." Beast Boy said, as he turned over on his side, disappointed with her answer.

"But- If I ever find a way that I could sever my connection with my emotions and my powers, then yes. I'd go out with you."

Beast Boy's eyes just about popped out of his head as he bolted upright. "REALLY?! I mean- How'd you know what I was driving at?!" he asked in shock.

Raven smirked. "Intuition," she said, as she sat upright as well. "Now it's my turn to ask you a question," she said as she crawled over to where he lay flat on his back.

She looked in his evergreen eyes for a second just in time to see admiration, fear and... love? Flicker by. Then she slowly bent down and kissed him on the lips. It wasn't a French kiss, but it wasn't a peck either. Although it didn't last very long it still gave Beast Boy the ever-wondering feeling of, _'Is this a dream?'_. But no dream could ever imitate the softness of Raven's lips.

Somewhere in the tower a small crash could be heard as something unexpectedly exploded. But the sound never reached the living room, where Raven and Beast Boy had both separated and were looking at each other wondering about what just happened.

"So," Raven said, "Did that make up for my truthful but cruel answer?"

Beast Boy replied by simply nodding, while his mind floated around in La-La Land, replaying the moment over and over again in his head. A dumb grin grew on his face as he spoke. "If I kissed you, would you throw me out the window?"

"Maybe," she said as she lay down next to Beast Boy. "Good night, Beast Boy."

"Good night, Raven."

Raven let a small smile escape through her lips as she lay on the couch; not alone, but with Beast Boy. Who was more company then Raven could ever ask for.

**

* * *

**

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! Sorry I just love the ending to that. It took me so long to think up to, so I love it. Anyway I hope you loved it just as much. If you did, REVIEW. If you didn't, REVIEW ANYWAY! Not that I'm demanding reviews. No! Of course not!! I just enjoy to smile, laugh and squeal at the computer whenever I get one. That's all!!**

**Anyway, I really do hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it. But before you go I just have to let you all in on a little story. Your probably all wondering how I came up with the idea for the Lasex thing. Well it wasn't an idea, it really happened to my Dad!!! The only thing that was different that was; he was in the hospital and took the medicine because the doctor told him. He took it, didn't ask what it was for and peed 6 times an hour!! After two hours and 12 pees later the nurse came in. Then he found out the reason for his pretty much non-stop peeing.**

**It was hilarious. For everyone except my dad that is; he spent much of his time in the bathroom that afternoon. My brother would go and taunt him occasionally; but he stopped this after he got money deducted from his allowance. LoL!! He's so greedy.**

**Anyway please review!!**

**Lot's of Love,**

**Mlz**


End file.
